The proposed research will bring to bear modern methods to solve the numerical problems encountered when analyzing contingency tables. Applicability of asymptotic, hybrid, and exact methods will be investigated and algorithms developed which yield correct and accurate results in a reasonable amount of time and with reasonable storage requirements.